Vehicle door assemblies, such as automotive side door assemblies, are ordinarily equipped with anti-intrusion beams to reinforce the door structure and help protect occupants against side impacts. The anti-intrusion beams commonly span the length of the door at about a vertical midsection of the door. The anti-intrusion beams are conventionally made of steel by a stamping metalworking process.